The Creation of a Flower
by xAngelic
Summary: Persephone has left for the Underworld again, leaving Demeter alone and unable to care for the plant life. Upon Persephone's request, Holly, a lesser god, is to help keep Demeter company and with her duties. Holly tries hard to make sure Demeter is happy.


**Hello! And thank you for clicking on my story, for it's my first here! ^^ I've been a member of for a few years and only read others's stories, and never writing my own. But I recently thought of uploading this, since it's the only real fanfic I've written...**

**I wrote this for an English project (about 2 years ago), which involved us creating our own myth, and had to involve the Greek Gods and Goddesses we had recently learned about. We were allowed to create a god/goddess (since I asked), so I did. I know some people don't like reading about OCs (like me! but I'm a hypocrite, so..), but I hope those people still like this :)**

**I wouldn't say this is exactly my own writing style... I just pick up what I read from others' works, plus, I was reading a fanfic while I was procrastinating writing this, and _while_ I was writing this ^^; So I guess I was a little influenced by what I was reading at the time. It's a little corny, but that's how I got a 100~! **

**ANYWAY... Enjoy! ;3**

* * *

><p><em>*~The Creation of a Flower~*<em>

Holly stood on top of a hill, next to a tree with multicolored leaves ranging from red to purple; it was the time of autumn. A chilly wind passed by, causing her chocolate colored, shoulder length hair to blow around her delicately framed face, her bangs swishing past her eyes, her green dress whipping around as well. Her unusual red wine eyes were laid upon a certain goddess in despair sitting on a tree stump.

"Lady Demeter," Holly called out as she walked down the hill, stopping next to the tree stump.

"Ah, Holly," Demeter said in recognition of Holly's presence. Holly could see the melancholy look upon Demeter's face. "You need not worry, Lady Demeter. Your daughter Persephone will return once again, as she always has," Holly tried consoling her.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. But my days are not as bright without her by my side. I do not know how she is fairing in the world the dead. How can a mother not worry for her daughter's wellness?" Holly said nothing more.

Holly was asked specifically by Persephone to try and keep her mother happy during the time she spent with Hades in the Underworld. Holly had helped keep plants alive on Earth during her absence since it caused her mother to be in such despair, it became difficult to concentrate and fully keep plants alive. Persephone trusted Holly enough to leave this task to her, so she gladly accepted. Holly's job was to do what she could to keep some of these plants alive. And it brought her joy that what she did was not for waste. People used the trees that Holly kept alive as apart of some sort of celebration they had during the snowing season.

Holly sighed. "_Lady Demeter sometimes doesn't even seem to want to end her worry!_" Holly thought.

"Well, excuse me. I have more work to attend to," said Holly, bowing then turning around to walk away.

"Th-then allow me to come as well," the greater goddess more asked than stated, standing up. Holly looked back at the other goddess and saw a small smile paired with seemingly pleading eyes. "_She _does_ want some comforting_," thought Holly. "Of course you may come, Lady Demeter," said Holly, smiling. The two made their way up the hill Holly had come from before.

They walked along a small, dirt trail, Holly every now and then placing seeds in the ground, and Demeter simply walking along. They chatted mildly about what two girls normally would, but Holly's conversation showed her interest in the humans.

Holly was a younger and newer goddess, not knowing about the humans as well, and was fascinated with them. Holly then said, "Do you know what I have recently longed for to become?"

Demeter looked at her with a questioning face. "Do you mean you have a dream?"

Holly smiled fondly, thinking of her 'dream'. "Yes, my dream," Holly paused, looking up and her smile growing at how nice the word 'dream' sounded to her, "is to become a flower that people will look upon and smile - a pretty flower. Or, at least," she giggled, "be useful to the humans." Her eyes then brightened, thinking of another idea. "It would be wonderful if I could be included with that holiday they have when it snows!" Holly said happily.

Demeter looked at Holly with a slightly shocked expression. "What made you think this?" Demeter asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Holly replied cheerfully, "I just want to see those around me smile," she said, meant to imply a bit more.

Demeter gave a disgruntled face, confused as to what that last part meant. But she received no answer, as Holly ran ahead. "We're here!" Holly shouted happily. They were in front of a small forest, filled with pine trees. Holly put her hands on the closest tree and closed her eyes. The entire forest of pine trees glowed a brilliant, white light, then suddenly disappeared.

"All done!" Holly exclaimed happily, eyes closed and turning around to face Demeter. Demeter closed her eyes as if in defeat, but smiled. "You amaze me, Holly," she said shaking her head. Hearing that, Holly opened her eyes and her mouth slightly, a little surprised look, and a small "Huh?" escaped her lips. "Well, I am going to take a bath. The dirt has made feet, well, dirty," said Demeter, turning around and starting to walk away. "Ah, okay then! See you tomorrow!" She yelled out to Demeter, waving.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by, the two goddess doing their daily routine – Demeter waiting for the days to pass, so her daughter could be with her again, Holly watching the humans and caring for the plants. Holly watched as the colorful leaves fell from their branches, falling to the cold ground below, left to age and to be stepped on, making crunching sounds. The chill air was becoming colder, and the clouds overhead were accumulating.<p>

Holly watched as a small, white fluff fell from the sky. Though pretty and delightful to watch, it was cold to the touch, and if in quantity, could make ones hand red and numb.

Holly walked down the hill once again, heading to greet her superior. Holly walked to the goddess sitting on a tree stump, where she always was.

"Lady Demeter," Holly greeted her same as always. "Holly," Demeter suddenly said her name. "Yes?" Holly answered.

"Do you remember what you told me that one day before?" "That one day…?" Holly asked, trying to think of what day she meant. "You told me you wished to become a flower in which brought joy to others." Holly did not reply, waiting to hear why she might have brought this up suddenly. "If you would like, I could make that dream come true," Demeter said with little emotion.

"Wha- Really?" Holly asked surprised, but happy as well. "It is not difficult for me at all. But… are you sure this is what you really want?" Demeter asked. "Yes, of course," Holly answered confidently, sure of her answer.

"Very well," Demeter said, standing up and turned to Holly. Holly stood still, a smile on her face. Demeter placed a hand on Holly's forehead. Holly then closed her eyes.

She whispered, "A flower that will make those around me smile." Demeter's eyes widened, realizing what she had meant when she first said that. Just then, Holly was turned into a flower – a flower with luscious green, pointy leaves that bore two, small, red berries. Demeter held this small plant in her hands. She was shocked that Holly had wanted to become a flower just to try and cheer her up. But she smiled.

Holly's dream had come true, all right.

* * *

><p>The cold months passed, the last of the snow melting. The Goddess of plant life, Demeter, walked to greet her daughter, Persephone, who was returning from the Underworld.<p>

"Mother!" Persephone shouted happily, running to hug her. Demeter embraced her daughter, combing her hair with her hands. "Come with me, my daughter, for I have something to show you that is sure to bring a smile to your face."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Corny, right? X3 I tired writing their dialog like it they used a bit older English, not using conjunctions and such... But I ended up using some! Because they sounded a little weird to me... I believe Holly was the only one who used them... Looking back, it makes her sound younger... like a teen, which I like :) Ah, w/e! Hope you enjoyed and liked my little OC~**


End file.
